Sandia María~Dream All Stars Live~
Info Idol:Sandia MaríaSong: 'Gira Galactic Tightrope / Rainbow '''Coord: Poker Mate Queen Coord ' '''Cyalume Coord: Extravagant Queen Puesto: 'Adalia Smith Preguntas y Respuestas '¿Porque Deberian Votar Por Ti? Porque quiero sentir la energia de estar en un escenario,de formar parte de un grupo,fortalecer una amistad,traer esperanza,ser mas famosa,mas reconocida,porque realmente quiero mostrarles que ¡ESTA GENERACIÓN DEL B5 SERÁ LA MEJOR DE TODAS! ¿Porque quieres formar parte del B5? Porque quiero crecer más como persona,mas como amiga,mas como Idol,Crecer mucho,hacer nuevas amigas,nunca he podido estar en algun grupo importante,desde Siempre me han gustado las Idols,De Hecho planeo audicionar para la Agencia Source Music, 'Cuando sea más grande,quiero llevar alegria a Todos,enseñarle a nuestros Fans lo que es Sentir la Musica,enseñarles lo maravilloso de Ser Una Idol,La importancia que PriPara tiene,El Efecto que Tiene sobre nuestro Autoestima. '¿Que les dirias a Tus Fans? Que por favor voten por mi, se que No soy mucho para ellos,Soy una chica de Origenes Humildes,no vengo de Familia Millonaria pero realmente creo en eso de "Nada es Imposible",el Año pasado no hubiera imaginado estar aqui...No...de hecho lo imagine,lo soñé y lo lleve acabo,Aun cuando mi padre no me apoyaba...-empieza a llorar- realmente es importante para mi estar en el B5,Por Favor,La Generacion anterior hizo lo que pudo,Nosotros daremos Mas! Live '''Maria:'Minna!!! Aqui esta su Diva Poderosa! '''Pawns: '''Y Un Malvavisco Kawaiii!!!!!! '''Maria: '''Creo que debo agradecerles,tenerles a ustedes es muy importante para mi,nunca llegue a creer que llegaria aqui,pero aqui estoy,no soy mucho,realmente me siento amenazada con los Lives de las otras Idols,ademas de que Harumi no es la Unica con Problemas de Haters,es Horrible pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mi. ''-el escenario se oscurece y se esciende una luz cambiado el escenario a lo que parece ser una combinacion de un Tablero de Ajedrez con un Castillo de La Reina Roja-'' Tokei no hari ga futatsu majiwaru Aratanaru sekai ga hajimaru Kokyū wo awasete sā Kakugo wa dekita kai? Ashita ni obiete iru kuchibiru Nagareboshi ni noseta chōhatsu Mune ga sawagi dashitara Uchū no dansu hōru Fumihazusuna yo koko kara (honto wa) Tayotte ī yo ore ni wa (setogiwa) Yoyū shakushaku na kao datte ima no uchi Mō barebare da ze kimi no... Prism Galaxy Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Yume no kanata Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Tsunagatta ''¡MAKING DRAMA! ¡SWITCH OOOOOOOOON!!! En el MD María esta sentada en Una silla moviendo sus peones del ajedrez,al parecer un peon bloquea A Su Reina,pero ella la sacrifica,luego se levanta de las silla,ya que es su turno de jugar,empieza a caminar y se para frente al Rey '-Jaque...Mate-' EL Rey cae y al parecer ella Gana- Don't play with Your Queen Cyalume Chan- Maria se detiene y no hace el Cyalume Change,Todos sus fans empiezan a preguntar mediante murmullos ¿Que le pasa? ¿Que tiene María? ''' No...No...No siento la energia de esta cancion -la chica baja el Microfono y lo mira- Esta no es la cancion.....-hubo un silencio por un momento pero una persona desconocida le canta una parte de una cancion- ''Rainbow Rainbow Nada es Imposible...Todo es Imposible....-''María reacciona y una luz arcoiris la empieza a rodear cambiando su Conjunto al Rainbow Fortune Coord- Creo que...-mira a sus Fans- Empezare de nuevo...-sonrie y el escenario cambia a uno muy colorido donde llueve calidamente- Nothing is Impossible Oh,el arcoíris me esta envolviendo Bajo la ducha y las oscuras nubes que pasan sobre mí Vuelvo a ser como una niña asustada En este mundo áspero,entre la muchedumbre enorme Mi frágil corazón ¿Donde podría descansar? Muéstralo,Muéstrame Las gotas de lluvia estan en mis mejillas Antes de que se conviertan en lágrimas Oh que es este amor en el que estoy creyendo? ''¡Making Drama! ¡Switch Ooon!'' María aparece corriendo en la calle,cuando de repente aparece una escalera de Arcoiris pero esta combinada con un piano mientras sube cada tecla que presiona hace sonar una nota construyendo una Melodia al terminar llega a un Paraiso soleado pero esta lloviendo tambien y Todos empiezan a Bailar,con Parejas y Paraguas de colores jugando con el agua que esta en el piso y luego sale Un Hermoso Arcoiris- ''Sweet Dreams Mixed'' ''¡¡¡¡¡¡Cyalume Changeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!' El arcoíris,el arco de allí Se extendió profundamente dentro de mí corazón Colors Colors Colors Se está acercando Rainbow Rainbow Nothing is impossible Everything is possible Brillando por encima de mis cicatrices Ra Ra Rain Ra Rainbow Ra Ra Rain Ra Rainbow Con algo invisible Rainbow Rainbow Te daré mi lluvia de ayer Para que la guardes Rainbow No voy a detenerme,Arcoíris Un ordinario día Se convirtió en uno especial Tu corazón y mi corazón Como si estuvieran respirando,se encontrarón Rainbow Rainbow de allí Se extiende dentro de mis ojos Colors Colors Colors Es tan hermoso Rainbow Rainbow Nothing is impossible Everything is possible Estoy dibujando mi dolor Ra Ra Rain Ra Rainbow Ra Ra Rain Ra Rainbow Me lanzaré hacia tus brazos Que me han estado esperando Rainbow Rainbow En ese momento cuando ya te he alcanzado Rainbow Hasta la cima del cielo,extendere mis alas hacia el arcoíris Nothing is impossible Rainbow Oh,el arcoíris me esta envolviendo Report a problem Gracias a Todos...Por Todo...-Salta y desaparece dejando un Humo arcoiris- Categoría:Dream All Stars Event Categoría:Dream All Stars Live Categoría:Maria Live Categoría:Sandia Maria Categoría:Sandia María Categoría:TICK3 Categoría:Live